Mortal Kombat XII/DLC
Below is the list of downloadable content (also known as DLC or additional content) in Mortal Kombat XII. All the DLCs are included in Ultimate Mortal Kombat XII. Character Pack Pre-Order * Blaze (Part of Kombat Pack 1) Kombat Pack Pack 1 ($5.99) (June 2023) * Kintaro * Nero (from Devil May Cry series) * Ryu Hayabusa (from Ninja Gaiden series) * Diamond * Forrest Fox * Tezer Pack 2 ($5.99) (December 2023) * Sleet * No-Face * Raiden (from Metal Gear series) * Deathstroke (from DC Universe) * Jesseno * Ricochet * Sweet Tooth (from Twisted Metal, free, and on PS5 exclusive only) Stage Pack Two Stage Packs are free downloadable content. Stage Pack 1 (free) * Edenian Ruins * Outworld Spire * Redgrave City * Hell * Shirai Ryu Temple * Lin Kuei Palace Stage Pack 2 (free) * Badlands Showdown * Shokan Throne Room * Spotify Grid (Choosing any songs from Spotify) * Chaosrealm Foundry * Gotham Rooftops * Black Rock Stadium (free and PS5 only) Skin Packs One Character * Nuclear Scorpion (Part of Kollector's Edition) * Zombie Liu Kang (Part of Kombat Pack 1) * Elder God Haidou (Part of Kombat Pack 1) * Kold War II Rain (Part of Kombat Pack 2) * Cyber Smoke (Part of Kombat Pack 2) * Ronin Takeda Takahashi (Part of Kombat Pack 3) * Injustice 2 Raiden (Part of Kombat Pack 3) Two Characters * MK4 Skin Pack (Kitana and Mileena) * Dragon Warrior Skin Pack (Sub-Zero and Kung Lao) * Guest Skin Pack (Bill Goldberg as Scorpion and Xavier Woods as Raiden) Three Characters * Demon Hunter Skin Pack (Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Takeda Takahashi) * Shaolin Streetwise Skin Pack (Kung Jin, Kung Lao, Liu Kang) * Injustice Skin Pack (Deathstroke, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero) * Metal Gear Skin Pack (Cindy, Darrius, and Leonard) * Kold War II Skin Pack (Kurtis Stryker, Hotaru, and Li Mei) * Lunar New Year Skin Pack (Ashrah, Havik, and Sheeva) * Future Skin Pack (Fujin, Metsu, and Miko) * Ninja Gaiden Skin Pack (Kitana, Mileena, and Tasia) * Enlighten Skin Pack (She-Wolf, Blaze, and Burbank) * Dark Ancient Skin Pack (Kreenik, Uriyin, and Decon) * Merry X-Mas Skin Pack (Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, and Bo' Rai Cho) All Characters * Spring Break Skin Pack * Summer Vacation Skin Pack * Halloween Skin Pack * Kronika's Design Skin Pack * Dark Clone Skin Pack Microtransactions * Season Pass ($39.99) * Character Story Pack (free) * Uriyin ($5.99) * Announcer Voice Clips (Klassic (MK1), Klassic (MKT), Klassic (MK4/MKG), Klassic (MKDA), Klassic (MKVSDC), MK (2011), Kronika, Shao Kahn, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Nero, and Ed Boon) ($6.25) * Stage Fatalities (with Inputs) (free) * Unlock all Krypt and Kosmetic items ($19.99) * Easy Fatalities (free) * Easy Test Your Might (free) * Purple Krystals ** 70 ($1.99) ** 150 ($3.99) ** 300 ($8.99) ** 850 ($12.99) ** 1200 ($19.99) ** 2600 ($29.99) * Kollector's Hoard in the Krypt (free update 1) * Quan Chi's Fortress in the Krypt (free update 2) Editions * Standard Edition ($29.99) * Deluxe Edition ($59.99) * Legendary Edition ($79.99) * Kollector's Edition ($149.99) Category:Lists Category:DLC Category:Mortal Kombat XII